Darkesthour Apocalakalakalakalakalaypse
by Seriyan
Summary: What... would the guild do during a Zombie Apocalypse? WELL... Happy Birthday, Ri! Let the Crack ensue.


**Sorry it's short and kind of choppy, but I wanted to get this done as soon as possible!**

**This is a birthday one shot for my Mabi-son, Ri, who's birthday is today!**

**Happy Birthday Ri! I hope you have many many more~**

**Anyway, the theme of this, as chosen by Ri, is _How would our guild act during a zombie apocalypse?_**

**The answer… might just surprise us all. _(Not really)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mabinogi referenced material. The only character in this crackfic that belongs to me is Seriyan. Everyone else is owned to their respected player. Mabinogi is owned by Nexon and DevCat.**

**Seriously. I'm a broke college student. What do you want from me? The only thing I have to offer you is my left eye and an old shoe. Neither is worth much. I'm blind as a bat and the shoe stinks.**

**Anyhoo~ on with the story!**

* * *

It happened so suddenly, none of them expected it. Perhaps a better name for Darkesthour Guild would be "Zombie Slayers," or at least in an alternate universe where a zombie apocalypse happens… right?

Wrong.

What exactly does one do in a zombie apocalypse?

Typical answers include: going badass and slaying the zombies, hiding out, forming secret societies. You know? Typical plots for games, stories and the like.

But… that's so over used, don't you think?

So a better question would be… What does Darkesthour Guild do during a zombie apocalypse?

Well…

* * *

A lone figure dashes through the forest, a horde of zombies were right on his heels. "Crap." she murmurs.

"I got you, Shine," Ri yelled, swinging by on a vine and grabbing Shine as they swung from tree to tree.

"Man, I'm glad to see you!" She told him, "but have you seen Mari?"

"Right here," another female voice answers from behind them, "Sorry I left you, but I found Alo," she gestured to another elf.

"Sorry I got lost, I was ambushed by a herd of those deadsacks," Alo said shaking her head. "This is a real pain."

"You said it," Mari agreed.

Ri looked at the three females with him, one human, two elves, "Well, we're safe for now," he relented, "we should head back to the base though. Death's calling a meeting."

* * *

As they approached the base, horrible wailing could be heard from inside.

"…Is someone dying?" Alo asked, cringing at the noise.

"I'm not sure…" Ri answered, "Let's check it out… they might need help."

As they got closer, the initial noise could be made out to be words.

"Oh. My. God. Where'd I put my flame rider!?" the pink abomination elf, Seri, wails. "Seriously! Where are my clothes! I can't find any of my outfits!" she continued wailing as she searches through her mini-legion of pets.

"You know?" Ras agreed, just as loudly, as he searched through a mini-legion of his own.

Despite the fact that Sy, Ducky, Dark, Kuya and Tako were holding clothes for the two divas, they remained silent. It was safe to assume that they were more afraid of Ras and Seri than they were of the zombies. They continued holding the cloths, but nodded in greeting as Ri, Mari, Alo, and Shine walked in.

The fashionista duo ignored the confused stares of the rest of the guild, as they continue to search for outfits. Eventually, they resort to throwing their many outfits everywhere.

The guild's base was officially a walk-in closet.

Order, who'd been sitting quietly nearby finally spoke when a stray sock hit him in the face, "You know. This is a zombie apocalypse. Most people would be gathering weapons and preparing for battle."

Seri was quick to retort, "Well, yeah, but I'm not worried about fighting. If I'm going to die. I want to die looking fabulous."

Ras responded immediately after, "That and we don't want guts and nasty stuff on our good clothes, and of course we don't want to be seen in our bad clothes. This is some serious business."

Ksenny walked over and sighed, brushing some of her long blond hair behind her ear, "Those two are always like that, just let them be. We've known for a while that they are divas Let 'em go out being themselves. Besides, give them about an hour and they'll eventually settle on something. We'll just cover for them until they decide. It's nothing out of the ordinary."

Brian nodded, "Besides, we've got more than enough man power to cover those two for a little while."

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"So…. Looks like we can get started once those two deem themselves presentable?" Sy sighed after he spoke.

"Sounds about right. It could take a while though… they're lost in their own little world," Ducky said as he put the clothes he was holding in a chair.

The answer is quite simple. They'd be themselves.

"By the way guys," Tako broke the end of the story with a sudden thought, "have any of you seen Death?"

* * *

"What about me," the person in question says, walking in fifteen minutes late with a cup of Starbucks in one hand, and in the other a sword covered in zombie insides.

"…Dude. Why?" Brian asks, face-palming.

"Seri wanted Starbucks, so I had to go get it for her," he answers simply, as he hands Seriyan the coffee she'd forgotten she'd requested.

"OH! Thank you!" she exclaimed as she jumped up for a hug. "Wait. Ew. No sir," she tells him, taking the cup from him, "You're nasty. Go change clothes and then I'll hug you."

Death stared at her for a moment before breaking down in to a laughter fit that everyone soon joins in.

See? They'd totally be themselves.

End.


End file.
